Conventionally, an air conditioner installed in a building such as a condominium or an ordinary house includes: an outdoor unit installed outside of the building; and an indoor unit installed on a ceiling or a wall surface inside of the building. It is known that the outdoor unit is connected to the indoor unit by refrigerant piping. The inside of the outdoor unit is divided by a partition plate attached to a bottom plate constituting part of a casing of the outdoor unit, into a blower chamber in which a heat exchanger, a blower fan, and the like are installed and a machinery chamber in which a compressor, an accumulator, and the like are provided. An electrical component box is placed above the machinery chamber, and the electrical component box includes: a power supply apparatus that supplies driving electric power to apparatuses such as the compressor and the blower fan provided in the outdoor unit; and a control board that controls the operation of the outdoor unit.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-116137 describes an electrical component box including: a first plate-like member placed on the front side; a second plate-like member placed on the blower chamber side; and a plurality of coupling members that couple the first plate-like member to the second plate-like member, both the first plate-like member and the second plate-like member having a rectangular shape extending in the top-bottom direction. In this electrical component box, the first plate-like member and the second plate-like member are placed in a substantially V-shape as viewed from the top, and the upper end part, lower end part, or central part of the first plate-like member is coupled to that of the second plate-like member by the coupling members.
The first plate-like member has, attached thereto: an inverter board constituting the power supply apparatus that supplies driving electric power to the compressor and the blower fan provided in the outdoor unit; and a capacitor, a power module, and a reactor having a large amount of heat generation. In addition, the second plate-like member has, attached thereto, the control board that controls the operation of the outdoor unit and has a small amount of heat generation.
Unfortunately, in the above-mentioned structure of the electrical component box, the first plate-like member and the second plate-like member, which are placed in the substantially V-shape, are supported by only the plurality of coupling members arranged like a bridge therebetween, and the plurality of coupling members obliquely support the first plate-like member and the second plate-like member. Accordingly, if the electrical component box receives an impact in the front-back direction, the left-right direction, or the top-bottom direction, the electrical component box may deform.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and therefore has an object to provide an outdoor unit of an air conditioner capable of ensuring strength against an impact that is applied to an electrical component box in the front-back direction, the left-right direction, or the top-bottom direction.